


Princess And Princess

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Fazia considers her 'half-wild' future daughter-in-law and thinks she may be just what Carthak needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess And Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely Fazia's idea - _I don't even know._ Written for the Peculiar Pairings Fic-a-Thon at [Goldenlake](http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/index.cgi).

They were Princess and Princess, but Fazia outranked the tactless foreign girl. This northerner was half-wild, as if she hadn't been raised in civilized company at all. She was, however, a beautiful girl. Her fair skin and blue, blue eyes made her exotic in Carthak's sea of brown, black, and tan. Her black hair was thick, and soft, and fine.

Her wild ways – galloping across fields astride a stallion that Fazia's fool son had given her – and her ridiculous ideas and her charity shocked the court. Some admired her, some thought she was insane, and others thought she should go home. Fazia had gone through all three of those thoughts. The mad girl worked in the hospitals for the poor, mingling with the commoners, but she used her healing Gift for good.

She admired that the girl didn't seem to be bound by what people thought of her; it seemed as if the odd foreign princess simply did not care. Sometimes, she wanted to send the girl home. Especially when she realized that Kaddar was smitten with the mad, tactless, Princess Kalasin. Kalasin's sense of freedom made something tug at Fazia – had she really lived a life so boring?

Someday, though, this young princess would outrank her; Princess Kalasin of Tortall would be Kaddar's Empress. Maybe, Fazia thought, this girl was what Carthak needed: someone who would change things.

When Kaddar left on a state visit, leaving his foreign betrothed alone in the palace, Fazia spent time with her future daughter-in-law, almost out of sympathy. The girl was alone, in a friendless place, without her family. There was too much wine, too much talk, and the young foreign princess was soon in Fazia's arms. Perhaps the half-wild girl was not the worst thing to ever happen, she reasoned.

"But..." the girl protested, pulling back, her face flushed, her blue eyes wide."I'm… going to… marry…."

Fazia snorted. "He need not know, foolish girl. Unless you intend to tell him?"

The girl shook her head and combed her hair back from her face, looking uncertain.

"Stop arguing then. Goddess, girl, have you no tact whatsoever?"

Kalasin blushed all the way to the roots of her hair and bit her lip. "I do. I just – I'm going to marry your son!"

Fazia cupped the young face in a hand, working the lip free of the white teeth. "Innocent," she said, drily. "Northerners are rather boring, I'd heard – and you're proving them right, so far. Prove me wrong."

And, of course, the girl did. They sprawled in bed, Kalasin's long, slender body entangled in sheets. Muscles moved under the skin, and her hair cut a dark line against white linen. Her fair skin was in stark contrast to Fazia's own – and Fazia was fair-skinned for a Carthaki. The blue eyes were heavy-lidded and the girl pushed her hair back from her face, raising herself on her elbows. She muttered something, and Fazia smirked. Kaddar had done well to ask for this one's hand. She would tell him as much when he returned.


End file.
